


Warning

by Selana



Series: Lover 100 stories [15]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: spanking_world, Corporal Punishment, D/s relationship, Double Drabble, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric messes up and Godric makes sure he will remember his warning not to do it again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: spanking of an adult
> 
> Spoilers: none, as long as you know who Eric and Godric are. Could take place at any part of their timeline. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine  
> Written for the prompt "Warning" in my lover100 table
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the characters

Eric gasped in shock when Godric whirled him around and pinned him to the nearest wall, unmovable behind him despite their difference in height.

“You won’t do anything this stupid again,” Godric growled.

Before he could answer or react in any way, Eric’s wrists were securely held in one of Godric’s hands, his trousers were pushed down and hard, painful swats rained down on his exposed backside. Godric held him so tightly Eric’s wrists hurt, he had no chance to move even an inch away and the onslaught on his butt was surprisingly painful. He forced himself to stay quiet, a warrior didn’t cry at a little pain.

Eric didn’t know how long it had gone on, but his world had narrowed down to the solid wall holding him upright, Godric’s grip on his wrists and the increasing pain from the spanking. He didn’t try to get away again, just let it happen - he knew he had seriously messed up tonight. After what felt like an eternity, the spanking finally stopped.

“You could have died if I hadn’t found you in time.” Godric’s voice sounded desperate. That broke something in Eric and a single, red tear rolled down his face.


End file.
